GURPS Star Frontier Races
Dralasites Dralasites are short, rubbery aliens that have no bones or hard body parts. Their skin is a flexible membrane that is very tough and scratchy. It generally is dull gray and lined with dark veins that meet at the Dralasite's two eyespots. The internal structure of a Dralasite is very different from the other races. The Dralasite's central nerve bundle (brain), numerous small hearts and other internal organs float in a pudding-like mixture of protein and organic fluids. Dralasites breathe by absorbing oxygen directly through their skin, so they have no lungs. They are omnivores, but eat by surrounding their food and absorbing it, so they also have no digestive tract or intestines. All Dralasites go through male, female and neutral stages during their lives (these phases can be controlled with medicines). Males release spores into the air, which drift until they become attached to a female. A young Dralasite then sprouts from its mother, eventually maturing and dropping off. ;Dralasite (75 points) :' ''Attribute Modifiers : ST +1 10; DX -1 -20 : Secondary Characteristics : Basic Speed -0.25 -5 : Advantages : Damage Resistance 1 (Tough Skin -40%) 3; Discriminatory Smell (Emotion Sense +50%) 22; Doesn't Breathe (Oxygen Combustion -50%) 10; Dralasite Extra Limb per; Flexibility (Double-Jointed) 15; Injury Tolerance: Unliving, No Skull or Face, Dralasite Limbs 37; Perk: Penetrating Voice 1. : Disdvantages : Color Blind -10 '''Dralasite Extra Limb is Extra Arm with an alternate ability of Extra Leg. A dralasite must buy Extra Limbs until it has (DX/2, rounded up) limbs in total. Changing a limb from an arm to a leg takes 5 minutes. Injury Tolerance: Dralasite Limbs allows a Dralasite to "heal" a crippled or destroyed limb by absorbing the pseudopod and generating a new one. Vrusk Vrusk look like large insects. Ten limbs grow from their abdomen, five on each side. Vrusk use eight limbs for movement and the forward two as arms. Vrusk hands are circular pads with five fingers spaced evenly around the edge. A Vrusk's shoulders are double-jointed, so they can rotate their arms in a full circle without straining any muscles. They can reach any point on their abdomen or behind their backs easily. A Vrusk's body is covered by a carapace (hard shell). This shell is jointed at the Vrusk's elbows, hips, knees, etc. The carapace protects the Vrusk from bruises, cuts, scratches and other minor injuries. Unlike insects, Vrusk have an internal skeleton to support their bodies. Young Vrusk have a blue carapace with bright orange near the joints. As the Vrusk gets older, its carapace changes to dull green with yellow joints. Vrusk have large eyes that are protected by a hard, clear covering. The mouth is surrounded by four eating mandibles. The two larger mandibles hold food while the small ones tear it apart and place it in the mouth. They are omnivores. Vrusk have lungs, and breathe through many small nostrils under their abdomens. This arrangement makes it difficult for Vrusk to swim. ;Vrusk (40 points) :' ''Attribute Modifiers : ST -1 -10; DX +1 20; HT -1 -10 : Secondary Characteristics : Basic Speed +0.25 5; Basic Move +2 10 : Advantages : Acute Taste/Smell +1 2; Damage Resistance 3 15; Ambidextrous 5; Extra Legs (8) 15; Flexibility (Flexible) 5; Intuition (Social Situations Only -40%) 9; Nictating Membrane 4 4; Sharp Teeth 1 : Disdvantages : Hemophiliac -30; Incompetence: Swimming -1 Yarizans Yazirians are tall, thin humanoids. They have long arms and legs and slender torsos. Two large flaps of skin grow on either side of their bodies, attached along their arms, torso and legs. When a Yazirian raises its arms, this membrane is stretched tight and forms a sort of wing. Under certain conditions (explained under Gliding). Yazirians can glide short distances using these wings. Yazirians have muzzles and high foreheads, giving them an animal-like appearance. Their heads are surrounded by manes and collars of hair, which varies in color from glossy black to pale yelow. Their skin color ranges from gray to Iight tan. Because their bodies do not sweat, Yazirians pant to keep cool. They are omnivores. Yazirians have four knuckles (one more than Humans) on their fingers and toes. The inside toe is opposed like a thumb, allowing them to grasp things with their feet. The tips of their fingers and toes end in broad, ribbed pads, giving them an excellent grip. These characteristics, combined with their animal-like appearance, earned them the nickname "monkeys. " ;Yazirian (26 points) : Attribute Modifiers : ST -2 -20; DX +1 20; IQ +1 20; HT -1 -10 : Secondary Characteristics : Basic Speed +0.25 5 : Advantages : Extra Arms 2 (Short, Foot Manipulators -80%) 4; Flight (Gliding, Wings -75%) 10; Night Vision 5 : Disdvantages : Berserk 15- (Battle Rage -50%) -4; Day Blindness (Mitigated by goggles -60%) -4 '''Day Blindness gives a -2 on all Vision related or combat rolls if the lighting penalty is -2 or less, going to a -4 penalty in normal or bright light.